Tenten's Flowers
by Ina-chanz
Summary: Academy set. Tenten gives her bouquet to someone who really needs it. AND I do not own Naruto. Oneshot.


Tenten's Flowers

All the Academy girls were brought to the meadow. The seven year olds all gathered around their sensei in the middle of the flowers, waiting for her to talk.

"Alright, now since today's Valentine's Day, I want you all to arrange bouquets of your liking. I already gave you all a ribbon to tie your bouquets together, so don't lose them. I'll give you all an hour to do so. After that, I'll call you all back here to discuss why you created your bouquets the way you did. Then we'll be done for the day. Now go on, find your flowers," said Ami sensei, shooing away the girls to the flowers.

Tenten scanned the beautiful flowers scattered across the meadow. She wasn't very creative. She did think flowers were pretty, but she didn't absolutely _love _them and go searching for them and admiring them every day. She just thought of them as simple, but pretty plants.

Anyway, as I said before, she wasn't very creative, so the little brunette just randomly picked flowers. She bunched them all up in one hand and gathered more with the other. She stopped after she picked a good 10 or so. Tenten then went to a little picnic table in the meadow. She sat down and randomly sorted the flowers into a bouquet. She tied the red ribbon around the stems and tied it into a bow. Tenten ran back to Ami sensei.

There were already about ten students around her. Tenten went up to Ami sensei and presented her bouquet. Ami sensei took it and analyzed it. Finally, she said, "It's pretty good, since it looks like you were going for a rainbow bouquet." She gave it back to Tenten. Tenten looked at her bouquet. Her sensei was right. All the flowers were a different color and…sort of looked like a rainbow…

The day was finally over. Ami sensei said she didn't care what they did with the bouquets, but suggested giving it to a sweetheart. Half of the girl went "ewwww!" at the thought, while the others blushed. Tenten just stood blankly though. So all the little students of the academy went to the front of the school and waited for their parents. Soon everyone was gone. She watched as a little boy held the hand of his mother walk away. Tenten looked down. She was an orphan, and had to live I a little orphanage somewhere in Konoha. They were always very late when picking her up from the academy. She looked around her as she sat on the bench. She saw a boy on a swing. Tenten couldn't remember his name. It was Naru or something. She looked around her again. She then saw the little "failure" under another tree. His name was Rock Lee, and she often saw him being bullied by other children, but Tenten didn't really pay very much attention to him, until now.

Lee was looking down sadly at his feet. For some odd reason, she had the urge to go see him. So she did. She went up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi," she said.

Lee starred.

Finally, he said, "Hello,"

"So, why are you by yourself? Where'd you're parents go?"

Lee looked down again sadly.

"It's okay if you tell me, unless you can't rea-"

"I live alone with my dad. He is always on missions, so never has time for me. He usually comes back and leaves home when I am still asleep. He only leaves me enough money to buy food, at least. I manage…"

Poor Lee. His life is worse then hers. He actually has a parent, but never sees him.

"Um…What happened to your mom?"

"She died when I was born…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It is alright. Well, so anyway, I see you have a bouquet."\

Lee pointed at the bouquet she held.

"Oh. The girls were suppose to make one, so yeah, here's mine…"

"It is lovely!"

Tenten looked up.

"Really…?"

"Of course! It looks like a rainbow! The most beautiful bunch of flowers I have ever seen!"

He grinned at her, with a slight blush on his cheeks. Tenten blushed and looked down. No one ever acknowledged her before…

"Well…You can have it then! Happy Valentines Day, Lee!"

She presented him the bouquet. Lee starred at her blankly.

"Really? F-For me…?"

"Yeah! Keep it. The orphanage probably won't let me keep them anyway, but I'll give them to you as a present."

Lee took them. "Thank you…um…what is your name?"

"Tenten."

"Tenten…" Lee repeated with a sigh as she ran off to the some orphanage staff. Lee smiled and blushed as he admired Tenten's flowers.

So, what do ya think? Is it Awesome, great, okay, so-so, crappy, horrible? Please Review! But be nice please .


End file.
